The Substitute
by JueJue
Summary: A hot, young Latina is chosen to replace Sue Sylvester as she goes on maternity leave. Not everyone is happy about it but Brittany sure is. G!P Santana and Cheerio Captain Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** go to the GKM's livejournal and paste this at the end: ?thread=46004666

**Author's Note:** A lot of people were asking me to do a g!p Santana story. G!P San is a bit harder because San is a very sentimental type of person, she doesn't understand technicalities the way Brit does. Brit is always easier to write g!p for since she works pretty much under the pleasure principle, if it feels good do it, social convention doesn't matter to her as much as it does with Santana.

Which explains why this first oneshot is 6K long because I wanted to go a little bit deeper into San's denial with Brittany and her unwillingness and blindness to Brit's approaches.

_Also. If you're looking for g!p Britt theres my other story Always. :)_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Roz Washington was furious to return to McKinley and see a new face in it's gym after Spring Break. Sylvester had gotten herself pregnant and it was about time that wrinkly overblown skinbag left for maternity leave. She had thought that this would be the time to prove herself to Figgins that she was much more capable and worthy than Sylvester. Obviously not since there's a new face surrounded by a hoard of high school girls.

When the stranger meets Roz's eyes, she doesn't look away. She gazes back fiercely with determination and confidence, a small smile playing at her lips.

She looks like a younger, latina version of Sue Sylvester.

Roz fakes a smile and turns over to find the balls for water polo next period.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Before we begin," Santana starts after meeting Roz Washington's gaze. "I'd like for you all to know something."

The group of cheerleaders eagerly smile up at her, probably happy to be away from Sue Sylvester's reign of evil.

(She's heard the stories.)

"I'm a bit different." She gestures at her tracksuit pants, "My lower anatomy isn't that of a woman's."

The silence stills and Santana can feel the eyes on her, bearing into her but she's done this before. Most of the eyes are confused, some slightly amazed laced with genuine curiosity, some scared, some a mixture of all these emotions. None of them look revolted and that makes Santana sigh with relief.

"I'll be working in the Coach Sylvester's office and the only time I'll go into the locker rooms is much after you all leave to make sure everything is cleaned up." The scared eyes looking up at her clear, "If I happen to need to come into the locker rooms for any reason, I'll announce it before hand. Are we clear?"

There's a murmur of "yes" and "uh-huh".

It's going to take a while for the girls to get used to the fact that their teacher has a penis but it's not entirely uncommon and Santana has long learned that once they get used to that fact, there's really no difference in the way her students treat her.

"Lets hit the field and start some warm up stretches now," commands a voice from the back of the group. They part a little and Santana can see a tall blonde with bright blue eyes standing with her arms confidently at her side, "Lets get started and show Coach Lopez what we can do," she announces.

"You must be the captain." Santana says walking next to the blonde as they all make their ways through the double doors outside. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met earlier."

"I'm Brittany," the blonde stops walking, turning to raise up a hand at Santana. "Brittany Pierce, senior and yes, captain of the Cheerios."

Santana takes her hand, shaking it gently, eyes still not leaving Brittany's. This was a stare-down, with Brittany looming over her, a test of will and show of strength to see who would really rule the Cheerios. To Santana's surprise, Brittany smiles wider and averts her eyes.

"I want you to know that I'm completely okay with you having a penis." Brittany blurts, "I won't avoid or harass you or anything."

Taken aback by the forwardness Santana nods and tries not to swallow her tongue.

"We're all just human right?" Brittany asks rhetorically, shrugging. "That's all that matters...to me."

Santana doesn't have time to ask why the blonde had added that part in the end because she's already dashing away towards her team of cheerleaders. Faintly, she can hear the girls begin a series of warm up counts but she's too focused on Brittany's subtle jog and the way those long legs moves forward and back connected to a very nice ass.

(Later Santana scolds herself for losing her professionalism on the first day but that thought is cut midway when she sees the cheer captain reach and do a toe touch, black spanks on full display.)

* * *

Santana develops a day to day routine easily, she wakes up at six, gets ready and is at school six thirty. Brittany shows up just five minutes after to run over the morning and afternoon schedule with her and by 6:45, all the Cheerios are present and sleepily ready for practice.

She's thankful that the new girls picked by Sylvester before she left aren't a rowdy bunch and the veteran members know better than to misbehave. The only resistance she's gotten was from a girl named Lena, who demanded that their shouldn't have to run their usual five miles for Saturday practice.

Santana just stared at her, telling the girl that was what Sue Sylvester wanted. When she hadn't stopped complaining about the girls already being conditioned enough, Santana pointed at the door.

"You can quit right now." Santana says in her best mature tone, bitchiness doesn't work on girls whose breathed it all through high school, "Take off the uniform and get out of my face or you can stop complaining because I'm not deviating from the required amount."

Lena continued to glare at her.

"Unless you want more." Santana offered, trying to hide a smirk from forming. Off the corner of her eyes, several eavesdropping girls visibly get startled at the idea.

Lena concedes after a moment more, realizing that her efforts were in vain.

(Santana notices Brittany staring at her even after, an amused and respected look curled into her features.)

However, her routine schedule lasts for exactly two weeks because that third Monday after Spring Break, she arrives at half past six to find Brittany already seated on the bleachers inside the gymnasium. Surprised, she hurries over and drops her duffle bag before sitting down with the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Santana asks, trying hard not to stare at the swell of breasts spilling from Brittany's low cut workout shirt. She's been trying to make the least contact with Brittany as possible, which is fine when they're around the other girls but when they're alone, Santana has to suffer blue eyes mysteriously gazing at her. Typically she'd use the five free minutes to go over what she wants to talk to Brittany about, train herself not to stare too long, get a gentle mantra in her head going that ran somewhere along the lines of "Don't think about fucking her, don't stare at her boobs, don't touch her, don't..."

Brittany heaves a heavy sigh, shoulders slouching, bright blue eyes blinking back tears. "I can't do my review," she says honestly.

Santana quirks an eyebrow, "Homework?"

The blonde reaches into her backpack, pulling out a notebook. "Calculus," Brittany huffs.

"Calc?" Santana whimpers, gaze running from long toned legs back to Brittany's pleading face.

"I-I can't get this last problem for the review and I have the test after lunch..." Brittany does what Santana thinks to be the saddest beaten puppy look in existence that almost makes her pull the girl into a hug. Almost. "If it's not too much, can you help me? Mr. Earl won't help with anything the day of the test."

Santana swallows, nervous. She doesn't like being next to Brittany, who constantly looks drop dead gorgeous in her cheer uniform, it makes the blood rush down there too fast. "If it's just a couple problems."

She watches Brittany's face break into relief, her usual bubblegum smile returning. "We're doing anti derivatives right now..."

"Integrals?" Santana asks, impressed, as she sits down next to Brittany leaving a foot of space between them. "Area under a curve?"

Brittany nods, "The answer is 6 but I keep getting 8..."

* * *

The first warning bell rings signaling the start of class in fifteen minutes so she dismisses the girls to the locker room, covering her crotch with her clipboard. Naturally, her eyes gravitate towards Brittany, who catches her eyes, winks and then saunters off, hips moving from side to side.

Something changed in Brittany, or maybe something changed in her because the entire routine practice she couldn't stop staring at the blonde who became the spotlight for the morning's routine practice. Even before, during their spontaneous study session, Brittany kept pulling at her attention with feather light, innocent touches. A brush of fingertips at her clothed thigh here, scooting closer so their legs and ankles touched there. Even at one point, where they realized that Brittany's simple mistake with writing the wrong upper bound, they had looked up at each other and she could have almost swore that Brittany was about to kiss her.

Santana remembers back just an hour ago where she could make out the faint freckles on Brittany's sunkissed skin, the specks of dark blue in her eyes, the bend of her bottom lip being wet by a pink tongue. It makes the bulge in her pants strain even more.

Snapping back to reality, Santana realizes she's standing in a now empty gym with a semi hard penis barely hidden beneath her tracksuit. She rushes back into her office and she goes over the day's schedule, Sue has most of her classes in the morning, a lunch break, a staff meeting and then two free periods before she's off coaching the Cheerios for afternoon practice.

Gritting her teeth, Santana forces herself to calm down for her first period gym class.

Everything goes smoothly until she sees Brittany run down the hall at the corner of her eye while talking to the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, then she's flooded with mental images of the blonde again, spreading her legs during stretches, easing gracefully into an aerial, breaking into the splits with comfort and precision. What she would do to spread those legs, to be between creamy thighs-

"Santana?" Emma clears her throat, "Are you...?"

She turns around to see what Santana is staring at and Santana stammers an excuse about thinking she saw excessive PDA in the hallway. They continue discussing whatever they were talking about for almost the entire period as Santana tries to contain her hormones.

She can't.

Santana just makes nice, nods, makes a couple comments here and there and it keeps Emma talking as she imagines the twelve different ways she could take Brittany in the counselor's office.

In the chair.

On the table.

Doggy style on the table.

On the table again with Brittany's legs bent back until they're almost at her ears because she's _that_ flexible as Santana pounds in.

Against the door, Brittany whimpering into her as she takes all nine inches of Santana.

By the time she's back in her office, Santana barely has any mind to close the blinds. Without thinking, she drags her pants down, plopping down in her chair and frantically begins giving herself a handjob, pumping long and fast strokes up and down.

Santana imagines burying her face in Brittany's hair, the scent of vanilla and lavender filling her nostrils as she fucks the girl hard and fast. She explodes thinking about face fucking the blonde against the wall. Not a second later, the bell rings, signalling the end of fourth period. Barely a minute after that, the object of her masturbation session bursts through her door, beaming.

(Santana's glad she got off when she did because she forgot the lock the door. What could she explain to Brittany when she walked in on the sight of her giving herself a handjob? I'm sorry, I'm thinking about sexing you until you can't walk?)

"Brittany!" Santana starts, wiping the thin sheen of sweat from her forehead. "I was just," she looks down at some paperwork. "Grading some papers."

To prove her point, Santana grabs a pen from her desk but Brittany doesn't seem to be fazed by it. Instead, she just smiles even more. "I'm definitely going to pass the test!" Brittany says, proudly hands flying into the air, "And the last problem was exactly like the one we did!"

Santana smiles guiltily feeling her cock harden, "That's great."

Brittany laughs shyly, "Thank you." She stops to look at the closed blinds, "Why's it so dark in here?"

"Trying to save energy?" Santana squeaks, she doesn't even have the desk lamp on.

"Well you should have the blinds open." Brittany reminds sagely, "My mom says you'll ruin your eyes that way. But anyways, thanks so much Coach!"

"Santana." Brittany gives her an inquisitive look, "You can call me Santana."

The blonde nods excitedly, "Okay Santana," That sends jolt down to her groin that makes it twitch. Now she knows how her name sound coming out of those pink lips. "Thanks again."

* * *

Brittany starts getting friendly after that. On the very same day, she arrives early for afternoon practice and offers to carry the load of pompoms out to the field. Even more, she arrives early everyday and Santana struggles vainly to put both physical and emotional distance from her student.

She's never taught before, she majored in Kinesiology on a cheer scholarship hoping to finish and go into the medical aspect of it.

Was this normal for a student to get attached to someone? Santana guesses it must be hard being the cheer captain under Sylvester's rule, she understands being a former one herself, but she doesn't get Brittany sometimes. Sometimes, she looks over as she's helping another student and Brittany will be staring-almost glaring- in their direction. Just little things that makes Santana feel as if this is blossoming into something beyond professionalism, something that would get her fired.

She can't have that on her record.

Still, even with that in mind, when Brittany skips into the gym at half past six every morning, she feels something harden in her chest, stomach flipping.

By Friday of that week, her nerves are all by shot. Brittany has been grinding on it with persistence- on the literal sense too- because she's been shaking her ass all through routine, through every single performance during the basketball games, putting an extra umpphh into each of her moves, all the while staring at Santana.

She's flattered.

Brittany, who, as Santana has found out, has the 'perfect record'. She's kissed every one of the football boys and Santana can't imagine how many she's bedded. Its only recently she's found out that the girl has turned to her studies because of her low grades, foregoing her boyfriend, Sam Evans, in preference to graduating high school. What Santana can't fathom is how she can be in Calculus if the entire school views her as a dumb blonde.

(She's not really sure if Brittany and Sam are completely off, she only hears bits and pieces of the student gossip and it's not as if she can ask Brittany herself. It's not like Brittany's relationship status matters to her anyways. It doesn't. It shouldn't. Whatever.)

That Friday, Brittany ups her game to seven thousand, giving her a personal glimpse of the routine she had choreographed on her own in the morning. It was risque, at the very least, much less about the runs and jumps and flips and more about the body's movements. Brittany dances as well as she cheers, each move precise and crisp.

She's just looking for someone to understand her, Santana reminds herself, she's just...

Her thoughts stop short when Brittany finishes her dance, sweating, breathing heavy and batting her eyelashes at Santana. The blonde closes the distance between them quick, asking her what she thought of the dance.

"It was good. If you add a few more stunts, with the team, Coach Sylvester would probably want it for Nationals next year."

"I was hoping to use it for my audition to a liberal arts college." Brittany smiles, "I'm 18, you know, a senior."

Santana isn't sure what Brittany is trying to say, or maybe, she isn't sure she wants to accept what Brittany is saying. The tightness in her pants to begging for release, it's making her head spin, the way the other girl's chest heaves up and down, glistening in sweat, Santana aches to lick it off.

"I'll be going to college next year." The blonde continues, now looming over Santana's seated figure, "You and I aren't that far apart in age..."

Santana swallows, throat dry, it's always so hard to function when Brittany is this close. "Brittany, what are you trying to say?"

Her smile grows as she closes the distance them even more, leaning down and brushing a stray piece of hair from Santana's face. "What I'm saying, silly," all the alarms in Santana's body are going off at the touch but she can't move. "Is I think we would have been great friends in high school."

Santana nods hesitantly, frozen in her seat. Brittany is so close, so close, the only other time she had been this close was when she had helped Brittany with her review work. Again, she notices a pink tongue flicker out to wet the girl's lips, her pupils dilating in a sea of crystal blue. "Maybe we could have been more..." Brittany doesn't get to finish.

The double doors fly open revealing Lena and three other girls, obviously here and ready for morning practice. Brittany recovers easily, taking the water bottle in Santana's hand and then thanking her. Santana nearly faints when the blonde wraps her lips around the head of the bottle, the place that just five minutes ago was inside of Santana's mouth.

An indirect kiss.

She greets the girls, Lena sorely ignoring her for the mishap over a week ago. She's held a personal grudge against her since that incident, sending razor blade glares in her direction every so often. In high school, Santana wouldn't hesitate going all Lima Heights on her but as a coach, she has to bite her tongue.

Morning practice goes nicely, the older girls teach the new members their usual routines, run over some ideas for what to do for the end of the year assembly and plans for summer camp. Lena doesn't give her an attitude and, thankfully, Brittany keeps herself bothered with her friends. However, she isn't that lucky in the afternoon when Lena throws a fit over the new routine that Sylvester is learn.

When Santana walks over and tries to help, the girl grows angry.

"I don't need your help," Lena spats, "It's not like you can do any better."

Santana quirks an eyebrow. "You don't think I can cheer?"

"You haven't done anything except watch, talk and order us around. We don't even know if you're qualified" Lena snorts, "For all I know you could be a fake."

"Would you like to see me cheer?" Santana offers, a challenge she's more than willing to accept.

"Lets see if you can do any better," Lena snickers. From the corner of her eyes, she sees several other girls nod in agreement. As much as she hates to admit it, Lena was right. In the few weeks she's been here, all she's done is help the girls out, giving them advice on what to do and making sure they were on schedule. They had nothing to believe that Santana was capable and now is prime time to show herself off.

Santana orders the girls to take a seat at the bleachers, glad that they were practicing inside because of the storm. It's cool and she doesn't have to deal with bystanders since all other sports were canceled. Leave it to Sue Sylvester to keep her girls here even with the weathered hazard.

Santana chooses an old song on her iPhone, the same one that she used her senior year pep rally, the choreography isn't too hard and all the stunts she can do without bases. There are tumbles, back handsprings, cartwheels, aerials, all of the moves they were required to know as a Cheerio and more. Between the jumps and tricks are simple footwork and Santana falls easily into them, like riding a bicycle for the first time in years. Her muscles remember all the moves she's forgotten, it lets her dance to the current of the music and beat without thinking about it. The music turns on and Santana just moves with utter confidence.

By the time she's done, there's not an amazed face sitting on the bleachers. She catches Brittany's eyes, a sort of lustful satisfactory look painted on her face. Lena looks stunned. The girls erupt in cheers and catcalls.

Practice ends shortly after that and the girls clear out quicker than usual because the storm has slowed. By the time Santana is sure that they've all left, it had begun to downpour again, much to her dismay. Sticky and smelly, she decides to wait out the storm and shower.

This was the first time she had been in a locker room since her senior year in high school but everything felt familiar. The lockers were red, the school color, the shower stalls white with cream curtains. Santana puts her change of cloths and robe on the little ledge outside the stall provided for it and turns on the water.

It's cold, unpleasantly so, so she jumps away from it like a cat. Slowly the water gets warmer and warmer and Santana steps into under the spray of water after a couple moments. She's barely rinsing the soap and shampoo from her hair when she hears faint clanks echo into the locker room.

Santana freezes.

"Is anyone there?" Quickly she turns off the water so she can listen, "It's just Coach Lopez- I'll get out of you want."

After several long minutes of listening for any other noises and debating whether or not to step out and grab a towel, Santana returns to showering and turns on the water again. The water isn't even warm yet when someone yanks open the shower curtain and Santana jumps.

"Brittany!"

The girl just steps inside and Santana;s hands naturally move to cover her groin.

"You're not supposed to be in here!"

Santana backs up until her back hits the cold back panel of the shower stall, trying to put distance between her and Brittany's _naked_ body. Her thoughts are conflicting, bouncing between she looks even better in real life than in my dreams and the screaming rational telling her to run.

She can't. Not with Brittany, whos taller and probably stronger, blocking her only exit.

To her horror, Brittany begins to walk closer, closing the distance between their bodies as Santana blubbers away. When their centers touch, Santana stops stammering, hands both wanting to push Brittany away and draw her closer at the same time.

Brittany leans forward. "Actually, Santana," she whispers, wetting her lips for the third time, "I think I'm exactly where I want to be."

Then she kisses her.

It's not chaste, it's not innocent or what should it be like in those romance movies Santana despises, it's wholesome with a pinch of watermelon chapstick. It's a swipe of Brittany's tongue and open mouthed and Santana is blindingly kissing her back with the same amount of passion. It wipes all thoughts from her head before she forces the broken pieces back together again, rational hitting her like a brick.

With a burst of energy, she forces Brittany away from her, bodies separating.

"I can't- we can't."

"Oh honey," Brittany cups her cheeks in a way that makes Santana's heart ache, "I'm 18." Her fingers trail from her cheeks to her neck, nails grazing her skin, the pad of her thumb running over her sternum. "We _can_."

"I shouldn't." Santana tries to shake the feelings away, desperately ignoring the trail of electricity on her skin left by Brittany's touch. "I-"

Brittany silences her with another kiss, one hand suddenly at her hips, pushing her hands away and oh my _God_, those fingers are wrapping around Santana's semi hard dick.

"You're my-" Santana stammers at the first pump of Brittany's hand, pumping again to make Santana's breath catch.

Brittany attaches herself to the juncture of her shoulder and neck, licking and biting a trail to her ear. "Three weeks," The blonde says, tongue outlining the shell of her ear, "Three weeks I kept waiting for you to invite me over, to make a move, to fuck me silly and every day I had to go home and fuck myself instead."

She keeps pumping and Santana's mind is clouded with lust. Every so often, a proper alarm will sound in her head and then is immediately shut off by Brittany's hand moving with utmost expertise up and down her shaft.

Brittany lifts her chin up with her free hand, forcing Santana to look into her eyes. "Do you want me, Santana?"

Desire consumes her being then, looking into blue eyes and blonde hair, their bests brushing so slightly, her penis being rubbed with urgency and care.

"Yes," Santana answers, kissing Brittany again, "Fucking _yes_."

When it becomes too much, Santana tries to still Brittany's hand. "I'm gonna blow if you don't stop."

Brittany just smirks and begins kissing down her body until she's eye level with Santana's hardened cock. "You're huge." she says in awe, "You're going to feel so good inside of me."

Santana moans at this and the sight of Brittany on her knees, both hands wrapped around her penis. "I'm going to suck you off," Brittany announces, making Santana grow even more, "Going to take your enormous dick in my mouth and lick and suck until you explode."

Without Santana's approval, the blonde opens her mouth and takes the head of her cock into her mouth. "_Fuck,"_ Santana groans, "Better than all my dreams."

She feels the blonde slowly take her in, inch by inch. Santana knows she's bigger than average and Brittany's only practice were probably adolescent males who could barely keep their shit together. No, Santana was going to be so much more than that for Brittany so when she reaches halfway down Santana's rod, Santana gently presses at her shoulders.

"You don't have to..." Her voice trails away as Brittany quirks an eyebrow, looking sexy and confident, her eyes twinkling in a way that says she can take Santana's entire length. And she does. In one push, Brittany impales herself down the rest of her cock, making her choke and gasp and nearly come.

"Oh shit!" Santana breaths, "You-"

Brittany pulls back, letting go of the meat in her mouth with a pop only to lick the head and slide back down even faster. Santana makes a noise she isn't sure if she's ever made in her life. The blonde keeps going at a frightening pace, practically inhaling her.

"Fuck," Santana whines, "I'm gonna, Britt, you've gotta stop, I'm about to cum."

Brittany slows down but doesn't let go, she sucks and licks at the bulbous head as her hands reach and jack Santana off. Santana lasts only a few seconds with those blue eyes staring up at her, she sputters and blubbers trying to stop Brittany from swallowing but it's too late. She orgasms, she body jolts but Brittany's hand keeps her hips still as she proceeds to swallow Santana's load with a long appreciative moan.

When she's done, Brittany kisses the tip again for good measure and stands back up, smiling a bubblegum smile as she begins grinding their centers together. Santana squeaks and kisses Brittany, letting their tongues and body rub luxuriously together as she turns off the water.

"Please fuck me now," Brittany asks without preamble when they break for air.

"I don't want to hurt you," Santana worries but her 'little' friend is betraying her, growing again in size and length.

Brittany shakes her head with the patience of an elderly woman, kissing her again and saying, "You're going to feel so good inside my pussy, San." Santana tries to concentrate on getting her fingers between the blonde's thighs by all her efforts are in vain. She tries to kiss the blonde and drop to her knees but that doesn't work either.

"I want your huge cock inside my thobbing pussy, Coach," Brittany says the name like it's covered with sugar and chocolate, all smooth and sweet, "Want your long and thick cock fucking me until I can't walk."

"Would you like that?" Brittany asks, kissing the side of her jaw, "Would you like to give me that dick and watch it go inside of me?"

That pounds the last screw to the coffin of Santana's restraints, she growls and turns to kiss the blonde, hard and wanting. Santana turns so Brittany is against the wall, one pale leg pressed to her side as she aligns her shaft with Brittany's entrance. She can't resist teasing a little, moving the head of her cock to bump Brittany's clit several times, making her moan.

After a moment, Santana eases herself in, slow and gentle, careful because the warm wet walls that are pressing tightly on her shaft are pressing down _tight_.

"Full," Brittany gasps from hooded eyes, "More, San, more."

Santana grunts a yes and pushes in further until she's two thirds way in.

"You're so tight Brittany," She's trying so hard to take it slow but it's so damn difficult when she's watching the blonde's chest heave, hands curled around her neck, urging her on. Brittany is clenching and unclenching her walls, as if trying to pull her in deeper so Santana pushes further until their hips are joined.

"Fuck." They both gasp in unison.

Every part of Santana is buzzing with energy, just waiting for the go ahead but she keeps herself tamed. She wants Brittany to feel good too and with her size, she knows that it can be hard for others to even .

"Move," Brittany says, "Fuck it, San, just fuck me."

Brittany makes her by jutting her hits. Santana takes this as a good sign and begins a slow rhythm, pulling out slowly and then pushing in just a little faster. She watches the pain fade from Brittany's tense body, from the way her eyebrows unforrow and to the breath she sucks in when Santana scrapes _that_ spot.

Suddenly, Brittany's once still hips are moving to meet hers, pulling away to meet again but with more force.

"Yes!" Brittany plants a sloppy kiss that barely hits her mouth, moves to her cheeks and suddenly, blonde hair is being buried in her shoulder, Brittany biting down hard enough to draw blood. It only spurs her on. "Faster, keep going San!"

"So good," Santana replies, thrusting down harder. "You don't know many times I've thought about doing this to you."

"As many times as I've thought about it happening." Brittany answers, frantic to make Santana more aroused. If she could just let go and pound into her...

"Every day." Santana says, jutting her hips, "Multiple times a day."

"Tell me," Brittany encourages.

"Everytime I see you. Every time you do the splits. If you're in the room I want to fuck you, if you're dancing I want to bend you over the bleachers or table and take you in front of everyone." Santana can't control her hips now, something primal and animalistic is gripping onto her body, "I go home and all I can think about is you and how I would love to see your ass as you ride me."

"You were masturbating to me last Monday weren't you?" Brittany gasps in utter pleasure, almost laughing. "When I was finishing my math test you were in your office with your huge dick in your hands, thinking about the ways you'd fuck me silly, huh?"

"Yes," Santana answers, ramming her dick into Brittany's wet and dripping pussy. "I couldn't stop myself, fuck I can't stop myself now."

"Don't, don't stop, oh fuck, if you stop right now..." The blonde wraps her arms around Santana, "God! You, fuck, you're going to make me, I'm about to cum, San!"

Santana moves at as fast as possible, "Me too Britt. Fuck I've gotta pull-"

"I'm on the damn pill!" Brittany nearly shouts, body spasming as her walls clamp down on Santana.

"You're coming aren't you?" Santana asks rhetorically, hips moving wildly, "I'm going to make you cum twice baby!"

Brittany almost screams when she feels Santana's cock hit her g-spot again and again, the pleasure compounding onto her orgasm.

"You're pussy is so good and tight!" Santana says, unable to restrain herself, "Taking in my nine inch cock, you love it don't you?!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes! I love your thick dick!"

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Santana warns, sweat running down her forehead.

"Give it to me, San! Blow your load in me!" Brittany wraps both legs around her waist, making it impossible for her to do anything else. "Shit! I'm going to cum again!"

Santana thrusts fast and hard as she can, banging them against the shower stall.

"Cum for me, Britt!" She orders and Brittany does, letting out a scream and clenching her body around Santana's. She follows her over the edge barely after, grunting and powering into Brittany until her mind goes blank with pleasure.

Brittany stays hooked onto Santana's hips, pressed against the wall for a couple minutes until Santana is sure that they won't tip over and moves to let the blonde down. Her cock slips out with a wet pop, followed by a stream of white liquid. Barely off her high, Brittany reaches down with two fingers, gathers the liquid and licks them clean.

"Oh fuck..." Santana watches the fingers disappear into her mouth, "You're dirty..."

Brittany smiles.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Dunno if I want to make this a multichapter story or a one shot. Let me know what you think! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand.**

Because holy crap guys, what even?! I wrote this on a whim for it to be a stand alone one shot and at the time, I highly doubted that I would actualy write another chapter. And I still wasn't planning on writing another chapter until the story hit like 50+ reviews. ;_; **You gais are so damn awesome. Thank you, seriously. This chapter is for all you readers and reviewers and you lovely people.**

A part of me is nervous too because I don't know how this story got so many reviews and what pleased you guys so much to give it so many reviews. So...I just wrote it like I would in hopes that you guys will like it.

I apologize for not replying to your the reviews, if you happened to review. I usually do and I honestly _really_ _really REALLY_ appreciate them, hence reason I'm continuing this, it's just that I've been so busy. I'll reply to them soon!

It starts out a little rough but I really like the ending so read all the way until the end! Mistakes are of my own.

* * *

**Evil Goober**

* * *

Brittany's other hand disappears between her legs only to come back out with two fingers glistening in their combined orgasms.

It's an offer. An invitation.

One that Santana can't resist. She takes both fingers into her mouth as her hands move to hold Brittany's, giving her a bit more leverage to angle and suck, running the length of her tongue over Brittany's long fingers. All the while, her eyes stay on Brittany's dark blues, watching the way they stare back at her, the way her chest moves just a little faster the moment Santana smooths her tongue over the valley between her fingers.

She lets go after a minute, the weight in her chest building and the tension in her stomach tightening until all she- or Brittany for that matter- can do is pull each other close, until they're pressed together, lips crashing, tongue dancing.

It's never felt this way before, not with anyone, Santana wants in a way that she doesn't understand, she wants like it's never enough.

Brittany's a little taller so she has to stand on her tippy toes to kiss the younger girl, running her hand through blonde wet hair but she doesn't mind. It's getting cold so they press together even more, kissing away until Santana feels like she's going to pass out from it all. She pulls back slowly, giving an apologetic sort of kiss to Brittany- a small peck on the lips and they just stare at each other- not knowing what else to say.

"We should put on some cloths," Santana says after a while, feeling the arms around her goosebump.

"Don't wanna," Brittany smiles toothily, "Lets stay in here forever and become shower mermaids."

Santana can hear the message beneath the adoring innocence, going out there is a reminder that Santana is the substitute coach and Brittany is the student, going out there is a reminder that Santana is a whole six years older, out there the whole professional world doesn't understand.

Why should they? How could they? Guilt finds its way into Santana, rational coming back to her even as her member stands semi hard. This is just another student-teacher case, one that violates her contract with the school and everyone's respect for Brittany. Was it worth it? The voice in her head asks loud and clear, subcumming to her urges and having sex with a student- even if she was willing, even if she had instigated it- was it worth-

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany whispers, pressing their foreheads together, still smiling softly.

Santana shakes her head, willing the worries away. "Nothing." She turns back on the water, already cold but warming quickly, "Wanna shower?"

"No..." Brittany's eyes trail down to her lower waist, "There's something else that we could be doing..."

And that's all it takes. One look from Brittany, one pout and a wandering to stroke at her swelling member and all the guilt and reasoning fades into the back of her head. Brittany drops butterfly kisses here and there and juts her hips on Santana's thigh leaving a trail of arousal and she's so far down the rabbit hole _again_ that she doesn't care about the rest of the damn world or the thunderstorm that's raging outside.

Santana kisses back, losing herself in Brittany like all those times before when she stood silently watching the blonde perform. Her mind swims with thoughts she can't tie down and she-

"You want something," Brittany says pulling apart and looking at her, "What do you want, San?"

Santana's startled at the blonde who seems to read her face like a book. She smiles sheepishly, "I was thinking that I wanted to take you from behind."

Brittany lifts an eyebrow and smirks, "You don't have to ask for something like that." She grins and turns around, bending her back and sticking her ass out. "I'm not going to break if you handle me harder."

Santana can only groan out a response the sight in front of her.

Already at full length again, she reaches out gently running both hands along Brittany's side, rubbing circles with her thumbs. She takes her time feeling every inch of skin presented to her, loving the slight definition of muscle on the flawless back, wanting to run her tongue on the pearly skin. Santana's hips work without her knowledge, joined at Brittany's ass, member between two cheeks and she's unconsciously thrusting as she's admiring Brittany's back.

It's not until Brittany almost commands her to put her dick in that she remembers to halt her bucking hips.

Santana is gentle when she does push inside and at every twitch Brittany gives, she stops. They were rough, Santana was rough before, rougher than she had ever been with any other girl and while it felt great for her, she knew Brittany is probably sore.

She's wrong though. Santana's not even half way in, with the water cascading down her back and steam floating off the floor when Brittany loses her patience and growls, telling her to fuck her like she means it.

"I don't want to hu-_Brittany_!" Brittany doesn't wait for her refusal, she thrusts her hips back and takes all of Santana into her, squeezing her walls tightly as Santana squeals, "Britt!"

The blond gasps, smiling in relief from being filled so fully, "I like it when you do that,"

"When I'm rough?"

"That too," Brittany nods as Santana slowly begins working herself in and out of her, "But I really like it when you call me Britt."

Santana moans in acknowledgment and gulps, feeling lust consume her body. It's so hard to keep her head on straight with Brittany beneath her, with Brittany around her and squeezing and telling her to go faster and harder.

"Come on, San," Brittany is almost begging after only a minute, "Give it to me like before."

"Britt."

"Like before," Brittany demands even as Santana slowly speeds up her pace, "Lose control, San, just let me have it."

"Britt, oh _God_, Brittany." Santana is moving faster, and yet even faster still at every word the blonde drops from her wonderful mouth.

"Fuck me, San." Santana plunges deep, "You're filling me up so good, don't stop."

"Y-you're so tight..."

"Thats because your dick is so big," Brittany moans in pleasure, "Come. On. Harder!"

Santana bends to lick and bite on the blonde's shoulder, using the newfound leverage to give her a little of what she wants. Looking over, Santana can see Brittany's face contorted in pleasure, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tight. She's drawing this out, purposefully making the girl frustrated, loving the way she assumes command and is practically ramming her own hips back onto to Santana's thick and long cock.

"If you don't fuck me faster, San," Brittany has a dangerous glint in her eye that turns her on beyond belief, "I'm going to lay you down on the benches and ride you myself."

This earns a well placed thrust directly on Brittany's g-spot. She screams out Santana's name in return.

"You're so sexy," Santana loves how slowly, one by one, her fantasies about Brittany are coming true. One hand falls between the blonde's legs and starts rubbing her hard nub as she evens her thrusts, slowing down. Beneath her, Brittany squirms, frantic to just be fucked into a mindblowing orgasm again. "You feel so good around me."

"Stop, stop rubbing me, San," Brittany's voice is almost an octave higher, whimpering at her, "I going to cum and I want it to be, ah, because of your, ah, cock."

Santana's hand stops, both coming up the girl's torso to her breasts, groping them with insistence. "I'm going to fuck you now," she whispers to Brittany, voice low and sultry, "I'm going to fuck you rough and hard, just how you like it, _Britt_."

Brittany screams when she rams her cock into her, angling upwards to hit that special spot of Brittany's. She goes it again and again, at a pace she didn't even know she possessed, does it until her muscles ache and until she has a grip so hard on Brittany's hips that it's probably going to bruise tomorrow. Santana fucks Brittany, hard and fast, shoving in and pulling at the hips to meet her, pressing Brittany to the shower stall's wall with water splashing everywhere and _still_, Brittany is asking for more.

Brittany is begging for more.

The craziest part is, the part that makes Santana a little worried, is that she tries to meet every request, tries to go faster even though her stomach and legs burn from exertion, pushes deeper when Brittany tells her to even though she's already buried at the hilt, she tries even harder even though she's already giving it her all- because Brittany is asking for it.

"Yes, oh God, fuck, fuck, fuck," Santana has never met such a vocal girl in her life, especially one that can still manage to speak even when Santana is trying to fuck her senseless. "_Deeper!_ San, fuck, yes!"

"Britt," Santana pants, feeling her head spin, mesmerized by the sight of Brittany's perfect ass and the throbbing pussy taking her her dick in all the way. "Britt, so _fucking_ good."

Brittany lets out a series of hiccuping moans everytime Santana plunges in, sporadically panting praises. They're at the edge fast, so close to that edge but then Santana teasingly slows down much to Brittany's dismay. As she's opening her mouth to complain the door to the locker room opens.

It's an obnoxiously loud door, making clicks and scapes as someone turns the doorknob and then squealing in a high pitched noise when it's pushed open. Santana's never been more glad for it.

She pulls out of Brittany quickly, grunting. In front of her, Brittany stands back up to full length panting, a faint red imprint on the side of cheek obviously from being pushed against the shower stall. Santana's hand grazes the spot before putting one silencing finger atop those pink lips.

"Is someone in here?" Santana calls out just as the intruder, in a deep feminine voice, asks the same question.

"Coach Lopez," she answers, turning off the water. "I'm showering."

"Ah!" The voice sounds embarrassed and scuffling can be heard, "I'm Coach Beiste. For a second I thought you were a student, they're all supposed to be home because of the storm."

Santana audibly snickers just as Brittany pulls their bodies closer, peppering kisses on her ear, cheek, jaw line and kissing lower still. "Sue called me personally to tell me to keep practicing with the girls in the gym."

"That Sue is something else," Brittany is sucking at a spot that's making her mouth slack in pleasure and even those hands running innocently up and down her back are distracting. " Do you mind locking up then Santana?"

"No." Brittany's slowly sinking down to her knees, still kissing, hands groping her ass now. "I...ugh..." The sight of the blonde looking up at her is distracting and she knows if Brittany goes any further she'll probably wouldn't be able to talk so she stops her, both hands coming to rest on Brittany's shoulders and gripping them. Above, Santana pleadingly shakes her head.

"Santana?"

"No." This is directed at both Beiste and Brittany.

"You won't lock up?" Santana wants the other coach to just disappear because speaking is seriously a hard thing to do when Brittany is ignoring her and teasingly licking at the head of her dick.

"No..." Santana closes her eyes hard, "..I mean, _no_, I don't mind locking up after you."

"Oh, well thank you, Santana." Brittany cranes her neck, taking the head of her cock into her mouth and suckling gently. Santana nearly falls to the ground.

"Yeah. Sure." Somehow, the hands trying to still Brittany's ministrations are now buried in blonde hair, trying to push her away and pull her closer. "Anytime."

"Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

No, Santana thinks, hell to the fucking no. She just wants her to leave so she can fuck Brittany like before or have Brittany suck her off or fuck Brittany's face- or she can't think any further because the subject of her thoughts just shoved her face halfway down her raging hard on, teeth scraping on the sensitive meat.

"Nothing!" she wheezes, "I'll, I'll just-"

Fuck the shit out of Brittany until they're both sated and bone tired.

"I'll be fine!" Santana insists, looking down to link eyes with the blonde, those baby blues twinkling in mischief as lips wrap tightly around her member.

"I'll leave you to your shower then." Coach Beiste says, opening the loud door. "Oh and Santana?"

"_Yes?_" Brittany's mouth just hit the base of her penis and she stays there, swallowing and working her throat muscles to wrap and press down.

"I forgot the mention, the janitors will be here soon so..."

"I'll be quick." Brittany is still swallowing.

"Thank you, see you around Santana." Bieste leaves without another word.

Santana doesn't let herself moan or say a word until three moments after she hears the door click shut. Then she tightens her grip on blonde hair and shoves forward.

"Such a bad girl," Santana whispers. Off handedly, she wonders how soundproofed the locker room is because not half an hour ago, Brittany was almost screaming, "Bad, bad girl."

Brittany pulls back, taking hold of her throbbing member as it pops out of her mouth. "Do I get punished?" She rubs gently, "Bad girls should definitely get punished."

Santana chuckles then pulls the blonde up to meet eager lips. Again, Brittany is pressed against the wall though with her back this time as Santana takes hold of her penis, positioning it at Brittany's entrance.

"Punish me?" Brittany asks.

She nods her head in response, lips curved upwards to a wicked smile. With her other hand, she pulls Brittany's folds apart so she has her clit in full view.

"Coach don't..." Brittany is pouting but nonresistant. "Put it in me, _please_."

Santana refuses, taking the head of her cock and purposefully running it over the throbbing bundle of nerve.

Brittany gasps.

Santana's cock throbs, feeling the small nub run over her slit. She does it again and again, with more pressure, faster, starting at her tip and following the friction down to a third of her length then back up. It's almost an out of body experience for her, watching Brittany jump at every move, seeing her take her bottom lip and bite down, knuckles white as her fists clench against her sides. Looking down, she sees her raging hard on, thick and oozing precum and utterly begging for release with its dark violent pink color but Santana doesn't feel the need to get off.

Not much anyways.

"Fuck me, please," Brittany chants, "Want you inside. Fill me, Coach."

"Naughty girls should get punished, don't you agree Ms. Pierce?" They slip into this roleplay so easily- maybe because it's the fact that they are teacher and student- but it makes everything hotter.

Brittany feverishly nods in agreement, "Punish me Coach. Fuck me _hard_, I've been a bad girl."

"I highly doubt that would be punishment for you," Santana teasingly presses the head of her dick inside of Brittany before pulling out and resuming her rub and tease. "I think you'd like my huge, long and thick cock inside of that pussy."

"I'll," Brittany whimpers, "I'll suck you off, please, you can fuck my throat, Coach, please, ugh, please, I can't, ugh stop, my clit, please."

Obviously, Brittany's a clit really is sensitive place since this would be the second time Brittany has asked her to stop.

She doesn't.

"Please, please, _please_, " Brittany's hips are thrashing to meet her but Santana buffers it with sharp nudges against her clit even as nails bite down in her shoulder. "Fuck me, please, San, I want your, ah, fucking dick fucking me, please."

Precum is covering Brittany's engorged clit, almost burying it in the white substance. It's only when Brittany is on the precipice of her orgasm that the blonde gains an extraordinary amount of strength, shoves her off to the other side of the stall. Santana thuds against the wall, surprised and thoroughly turned on, back rebounding off of it audibly. She doesn't have time to gasp in pain even if she were in pain becuase a desperate Brittany is already in front of her, groping her ass and heaving her upwards.

Braced against the wall, Santana groans disapprovingly, losing her control as Brittany, with one hand placed squarely beneath her thigh to hold her up, aligns her member with her dripping pussy and pushes in.

"Brittany!"

"Thats it, Coach!"

Automatically, Santana's legs wrap around the blonde's lithe waist. She's never been put in this position before, never with anyone else had they taken her instead of the other way around. But here is Brittany now, holding her up and against the wall, forcing her cock to go inside of her and practically bulldozing Santana's pelvis with her own.

"Your cock is so good, Coach, I can't get enough of it!" Santana is in another world, feeling Brittany ride her cock with abandonment. "Do you like my tight pussy fucking your cock? Does it feel good San?"

"Yes!" Santana gasps, never before being put into such a submissive position. She has no power, no control and it's turning her on. "Keep fucking me, baby, fuck, yes!"

"Take it, ugh, San, love fucking your huge cock!"

Frantically, Brittany angles her hips, takes Santana to her hilt and more, purposefully rubbing her slit on her skin. Her hips pump fast and short movements,to the point where Brittany is almost just humping Santana's dick and grinding her clit on her skin until they're at that edge again, Santana's balls tightening, Brittany's walls gripping.

Then the door creaks open again.

Brittany nearly wails in frustration as her hips still. They both visibly stiffen.

"Who's there?" Brittany says, which is good because Santana may have lost her vocal cords from the hotness of being banged against the wall.

"There's someone here?" It's an unfamiliar female voice.

"It's Brittany, I was just finishing up a shower Mrs. Kelly." The blonde mouths "janitor" to Santana.

"Dear, do realize it's way past school hours and you're not allowed to be in here unless there is a coach around."

"Oh there is." Brittany juts her hips, "I'm sure my Coach Lopez is in...or around here somewhere."

"Well I'll step outside until you're done then..."

* * *

They couldn't finish afterwards. Brittany wanted to do a quickie but Santana, with her raging hard on, denied it because when Brittany had pulled away she had _winced_. Winced in pain, face turned in discomfort. Santana said she did want to hurt Brittany, she told her she wanted to be more than those guys at school. Brittany smiles sweetly at that, kissing her cheek before getting dressed.

They leave through the two different exists of the locker room after hurriedly dressing and giving into a quick, three minute make out session where Brittany all but humps her leg.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Saturday practice, San?" Brittany asks, now clothed in a t-shirt and short shorts, just before they part.

Santana nods, licking her lips in hopes of tasting Brittany again. Her heart falls upon the realization that they actually have to separate. It makes her feel a little embarrassed because they've only been together for not three hours (technically).

They kiss again.

"See you."

* * *

Its Saturday when Santana realizes that this student-teacher/coach relationship is going to be a lot harder than she had thought. Especially when it is half way through practice and all Brittany has given her are flirty glances. It's not like she can blame the girl, she just wishes the entire world would disappear and she can take Brittany properly.

That's the worst part. Since Brittany, something broke in her. As in, she can't get off. She imagines Brittany but her hands are nothing compared to the girl and every time she brings herself to that familiar edge, it just fades away leaving one very sexually frustrated Santana Lopez.

Brittany also doesn't help with the sidelong glances and the skin tight workout or the way she walks or the way she licks her lips as she talks or the way her hips move when practicing. Santana keeps drinking cold water in hopes of quenching the fire inside of her.

* * *

It's that Monday that Santana feels like a fool, thinking maybe their student-teacher relationship may not exist at all. She comes in at six thirty, hoping Brittany would be there a minute or two later but she doesn't. Brittany is the second to last to come followed by a puppy eyed Sam fucking Evans.

She realizes that she had never gotten a straight answer as to what happened between the couple. She realizes that Brittany had never said she liked Santana, not liked-liked, she just said a lot of hot stuff that made her hot and bothered. Was she wrong to have assumed they were..._something _after the shower incident? She's an idiot, she thinks, Brittany may have just wanted a fuck buddy and-

"Coach?" One of the girls asks, they're all standing there and waiting for her order.

"Yeah? Um. Warm-up." She says, not meeting Brittany's eyes. "Lets do the usual warm ups."

They finish practice early and Santana returns to her- or Sue's office really- disheartened. This doesn't usually happen to her, she's a fucking stud, she's bedded girls, she's gone out with girls but her chest shouldn't ache like this. It feels like at some point she's going to throw up her heart because the pressure at her chest is almost crushing it.

There's a knock at the door but she just pretends to not hear it.

Thankfully, Sue had scheduled Monday afternoon practice for some reason so she doesn't have to deal with looking at Brittany for the rest of the day. Class goes by easily, there's not a staff meeting she has to attend, the day would have been great had she not seem Brittany again, between passing periods walking down the hall with Sam Evans carrying her books. Inside her, anger brews and she'd attack the poor boy had it not been the fact that her career is dependent on her not assaulting adolescent teenagers.

When the final bell rings, Santana is putting up the track and field equipment leftover from the class she had taught. It takes her awhile to find the right key to the storage room and clammer the stuff in so she leaves the school late. It only so happens that she passes by the music room that she happens across a familiar blonde.

And she's singing.

And dancing.

Santana may have stopped walking and stared because a short brunnette is approaching her now, walking briskly with a waddle that reminded her of a penguin. A plaid wearing penguin.

"You must be the new coach." The girl says, smiling a creepishly wide smile.

"Just substituting for Coach Sylvester," the brunette makes a face. "Who is out for maternity leave."

"I am well aware of that fact." The whole group is gathering at the doorway, Brittany at the front staring at her with hope. "Would you like to partake in our Glee club?"

Santana is about to disagree because a Glee club just doesn't sound like a place for her to hang out in. In every single club like this, it's always filled with misfits, awkwardly meshed and held together by some weird understanding. She can live without it.

Then she looks at Brittany who is literally beaming at her.

Her heart nearly melts at the sight.

Dumbly, Santana nods and says she'll stay for a couple songs. The teacher leading the group is Will Schuester, who happens to be the laughing end of the faculty's jokes as of late because he can't actually teach the spanish he's supposed to. No one says a word to him about it though because they all either take pity on him or care too much, Santana concludes.

They meet and shake hands, Santana sits on the stool way off to the side as the brunette from before hollers out "A Little Too Late" by Jojo.

One third way in and Santana realizes that not only is Brittany in this club but so is a couple of the most notorious persons in school, including one Sam Evans. There's Sugar, who is the school's the walking ATM, the paraplegic nerd whose name escapes her, as well as Noah sleep-around-a-lot-Puckerman and Finn Hudson.

Mostly, she notices that Brittany is sitting between Wheelchair Boy and big lipped Sam.

The club sings, and sings, Will writes words on the board and they discuss its significance, some of the member dedicate songs to each other, they're a talented bunch but she'd never say that aloud.

She ends up leaving after a five songs in when Brittany had danced with Sam and then the asian boy was pulling her into a puedo tango-waltz sort of dance. Not that she would have stayed anyways.

* * *

It's Tuesday, the only day that the Cheerios don't have morning practice so she gets to come in later. She doesn't know how to approach Brittany. Thankfully, by the end of third period, she doesn't have to because her door flies open three seconds after the bell had signaled.

"Brittany?" Santana's surprised, looking up from her computer as she's putting in grades. Brittany locks the doors and pulls the blinds closed, turning off the light.

Santana gets up and meets her three steps from the door, keeping distance between them. Brittany only smiles as the last of the blinds shut.

When Brittany leans to drop a kiss on her lips, Santana pulls back.

"Brittany..." Santana says in her sternest voice possible but it doesn't sound that way.

Arms wrap around her tight and her knees wobble, it's been almost five days since Brittany has been this close to her and she's hating the part that's enjoying the closeness. "You're silly you know?" Brittany presses a kiss to the side of her head and whispers in her ear, "You're really silly but also sexy when you're jealous."

Santana blinks and the picture of Sam Evans pops into her head. That makes her stiffen. Brittany notices.

"You're like...a really silly panda for ever being jealous of anyone," Brittany cues, holding her tighter.

"Why?" Santana croaks.

"Because I wouldn't ever look at anyone else if I have you."

That lump in her throat disappears finally.

"Let me prove it to you?" Brittany whispers, hands coming down to grope her ass.

Santana shakes her head, "You have to go to class-"

"- I have lunch right now."

"Don't want you to be hungry," Santana insists.

"I'll have something to eat."

At that, Brittany manhandles her over behind her desk where she roughly palms her. "Britt! I won't if you're still sore!"

Brittany giggles, delighted. "I'm not but that's not what I have in mind..."

With one swift tug, she pulls Santana's tracksuit pants down along with her underwear. Arms wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her down so they're both sitting in her chair. Santana kicks off her bottoms as Brittany commands her to brace both feet up on the table's edge, legs spread wide.

Brittany slides the chair back, giving her more room so her legs can stretch a little until the chair's legs hits the wall. It's almost the perfect length away from the desk where Santana can have her legs up and spread without stretching too far but not too close where it would be uncomfortable..

Wasting no time, Brittany wraps both hands around Santana's dick and pumps, hard and fast. Santana lets out a suppressed groan.

She hasn't gotten off since the shower incident. She can't. And with Brittany's hands wrapped securely around her cock ,she all but cries out in pleasure.

"You're so cute when you're jealous, San." Brittany whispers behind her in a singsong voice, contrasting to the two hands that are working up and down her length. "But Sam's just a friend."

"Not, _fuck_, Britt." Santana gulps, "Not what I've heard."

Brittany stops her hands' movements and squeezes pleasurably. "Rumors," she says. "Sam's family is having problems so I dropped by his house and I drove him to school the other day."

Short nails scrape up her member and Santana can't look away. Brittany's scent is around her, Brittany's voice is in her ears, Brittany's hands are between her spread legs, working wonders. She has to fight to not cum on sight because it would be sincerely embarrassing.

"I'm glad," Santana moans, craning her neck back so Brittany can bite and nip at her skin.

"It was so fun to see you jealous though..." The hands start stroking her again, slow and steady. "Did you really think I wanted another warm body when I have yours?"

"No..." Her voice betrays her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany whispers as if completely ignorant to what her hands are doing.

Santana nods, unable to find her vocal chords.

"I masturbated to this. Three fingers inside of me, yesterday, pretending it's your huge, thick cock." Brittany draws back the foreskin and rubs her slit where precum is oozing nonstop. "But..."

Santana grips the armrest of the chair harder.

"...I couldn't stop thinking about how you'd rub your hard dick thinking about me the other day." Brittany takes the shell of her ear into her mouth, "Where you did shoot your load, hmmm? Inside your pants, on your desk, maybe you used some napkins. I just couldn't stop imagining you fucking yourself for me."

"Do you want to see it?" Santana rasps.

"No." Brittany growls, speeding up her hands. "I want to make you come with _my_ hands."

Santana groans, "You will-"

"Not yet." Brittany orders, giving Santana a hard squeeze. Maybe it would have been painful or at least uncomfortable in any other situation but, in the heat of the moment, it only brings her closer to dropping her lets out a thin whine, biting her lips hard as Brittany continues stroking. Her legs tense and push against the desk, which miraculously doesn't scrape forward with the all the force Santana is putting on it.

* * *

Brittany just smiles as she watches her coach struggle, feeling her body crush between Santana's and the chair. Quickly, she spreads the oozing precum thats pooled at the tip threatening to dribble down over Santana's hardened member. The burn between her legs flare upon hearing a low groan from the older woman, the spanx of her cheerleading uniform flood with her own arousal even at the slightest sound Santana makes.

"I've never let anyone come inside of me, San." Brittany says, knowing it'll only tease and spur Santana on. "But I couldn't help myself, I wanted you so bad and after tasting you, I couldn't stop myself."

Santana's hips pump, her body writhing in Brittany's lap and thats enough of a reply for her.

"I've never liked cheer," Brittany drops an open mouth kiss to Santana's neck as she continues slow, calculated strokes up and down her cock, not wanting to overload Santana and causing her to cum. "But the school doesn't have a well known dance program and my parents said that I'd have a better chance at college if I cheered. But I never liked it until you came, San."

Starting at the base of Santana's penis, Brittany trails one single teasing middle finger from the underside all the way to the tip. When she stops and presses into the slit, Santana lets out a gasp of air.

"But I love it when you watch me, I love it when I catch you staring and you're trying so hard to hide your huge cock thats throbbing just for _me._" Unable to resist, Brittany flicks more precum from the tip of Santana's dick and brings it to her lips to taste. "Mmmm, only for me, right?"

"Only for you." Santana husks.

Delighted, Brittany continues her strokes until Santana begs her to let her cum.

"No sweetie,." Brittany feigns hurt, "A little more, please?"

Santana grunts because even as Brittany is saying that, she's also gripping tighter, pumping faster. She nearly shrieks when Brittany releases one hand only to have it slide down and begin massaging her tight and cum filled balls. Santana's so ready, already bursting at the seams with the abundance of precum that's dripping down her hard cock, rolling over her balls, being spread by Brittany's hand and soaked up by the chair and Brittany's skirt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Brittany..." Santana pants, feeling herself be drawn tighter than ever before. "Shit, so fucking close, so fucking, shit, shit, you've gotta let, _fuck_..."

After a minute, Brittany relents. With feet planted firmly on the ground, she pushes up until they're both unsteadily standing, pressing Santana against her desk. She pumps as fast and hard as she can, towering over Santana, grinding her hot core onto her delicious ass cheeks.

"Britt, fucking, Britt." The brunette wheezes, slumping slightly over the table and gripping it's edges as Brittany humps her ass and rubs her slick, throbbing member as fast as she can. The sight of creamy white hands furiously running up and down her cock thats almost resting on the table, just above attendance sheets and graded papers. The jarring sight and the inappropriateness of their activities combined with the fact that Brittany is a student turns her on even more, if that were possible. "Please, Britt, I can't..."

With one last kiss and lick on Santana's velvety, soft skin behind her ear, Brittany turns her around completely and drops to her knees. In half a second, she's facing Santana's nine inch erection, standing out proud and baring a small glint of reflected light from the precum covering it.

Brittany smiles up at Santana who is desperate and gasping, hair in disarray, hands already palming the back of her head.

"Give me all you've got," Brittany says, attaching herself to the head of Santana's cock.

That's all the consent Santana needs.

It takes a hard suck and a single pump. That's all it takes before Santana completely gives, orgasm hitting her as if from left field. Santana has to muffle her almost scream in pleasure and release as Brittany milks her for everything she has, working her throat muscles and bobbing her head as she swallows.

"Britt, Britt, fuck," Santana mumbles, "Brittany..."

On her knees with both hands groping two very soft cheeks, Brittany can almost orgasm from the sensation of Santana blowing her load inside her mouth. The first time was frantic and desperate, this time the amount of liquid spurting into her mouth is so much more and she has time to enjoy it, despite the burning between her legs. Brittany loves it. Loves the way Santana taste, the consistency of her cum, it's warmth, everything. Once in a while, her cock would twitch a little and Brittany would be almost giddy feeling the effects she has on Santana, especially when it's inside her mouth.

"I don't get how you can do that..." Santana whispers looking down at her, body tense as she comes down from her orgasm.

Brittany pulls back, purposefully clamping down her lips tightly from base to tip, making Santana groan. She swirls her tongue around the head for good measure and lets it go. To her surprise it's still standing erect even after feeling it soften in her mouth.

The hands that are at the back of her head pull her back up and she complies easily, standing up straight and facing Santana. With the utmost care, Santana reaches behind her and undoes her already loose ponytail. Instinctively, Brittany leans on the palm that cups her face, thumb brushing past her cheekbone.

"I want you..." Brittany starts, taking a deep breath, "More than I've wanted anyone else in my life."

Santana nods and that coil of nervousness around her heart begins to dissipates.

"I don't want you to think it's about the sex." Brittany guides the cupped hand down to her chest, over her heart. "Sex is a way that I show I care but you make me feel..."

Brittany's words linger in the air, as if she had no words worthy of describing and she's letting the thunder of her chest pound out new letters, with different grooves and curves, pulling them together into something deeper, something new and rare and with more depth than a word in English has.

Santana responds in kind, lacing their other hands together, bringing it up and over her heart as well.

"...Just as fast as yours, Britt."

They come together in unison, Brittany taking Santana's plump bottom lip between hers. It's deep and slow unlike their first heated kiss. This one is about enjoying it, about meeting and taking and _feeling_ without the desperation before. Brittany doesn't shove her tongue down Santana's throat trying to seduce her, she has Santana now and she wants to enjoy every nook inside her mouth, every curve of her lips, every curl of her tongue as it slides luxuriously against hers.

Brittany's arms come Santana's waist, pulling her closer. They go from zero to sixty in the half second they take to part and breath, then they're kissing again and again and again, becoming more passionate, sloppier, needier with every passing second until Brittany's hips press forward, thigh brushing past Santana's hard on.

Suddenly, she's pressed toward the table,Santana's grip on her sides tightening as she lays kisses and nips down her neck and shoulder. Brittany walks back exactly two steps before her ass makes contact with the table and Santana is still pushing until she's laying on the table, hair haloed around her face, cheer uniform wrinkled and splayed out on the table.

Santana's kisses are loving but growing more and more urgent by the second, she kisses to her should then down to her knuckles, giving each of her five fingertips a butterfly kiss. It makes the swirls in her stomach turn faster, especially when Santana's body dips lower, hands rubbing up and down the outside of her thigh.

Brittany's breath hitches when Santana stops at her knees, pushes forward slightly and kisses her clothed center. Even through two layers, she can still feel the brush of her lips and the tongue poking out to lap at damp spanx. She has to bite down a loud gasp when Santana buries her nose further, bumping against her clit and inhaling deep.

"You smell delicious," Santana praises, "Delicious enough to _eat_."

Squealing in mixed delight and surprise, Brittany's hands come down stopping Santana."As much as I would like to, San, and I really _really_ would like for you to. I'd really _love_ for you to finish what we started last Friday."

Santana halts at the suggestion, as if playing with the idea and letting it sink in. She halts and then she turns fervent, hands reaching up to pull Brittany's spanx and panties off, kissing the inside of her thighs and down further, guiding the soiled piece of clothing off of her leg.

Her fingers circle the pink on Brittany's knees, undoubtfully caused from their previous activities. She kisses them lightly and, as if it were an off handed thought that happened everyday, tells Brittany that next time, they should do a different position so her knees wouldn't bruise.

It makes that something in her chest tighten, because it sounds like Santana care, as if she'd always cared and it's something natural for her to say.

The pressure against her center brings Brittany out of her daze and she looks up to find that Santana's up and ready. Then the full force of what she's doing hits her. She's on Sue's desk, Coach Sylvester's desk, the woman with no soul that she would never dream of crossing. But here she is now, ready to fully christen the desk and not giving half a damn of Sue or anyone for that matter.

No one but Santana.

On her elbows, she smiles and nods. Licking her lips seductively and then telling Santana to give it to her hard and rough.

"Depends," Santana's figure hovers over her, one hand holding herself up over the table and the other still holding her full sized cock. "Are you going to be loud?"

"No," Brittany tries to sound convincing because loudness isn't really her concern when Santana is about to fuck her.

Santana locks eyes as best as possible as she's laying down, then enters her wet pussy with a single forceful thrust. Brittany has to bite her lips to keep from moaning because even though she's gotten used to the throbbing need between her legs, the shear amount of relief and pleasure from the single, pivotal movement nearly sends her over the edge.

"Want me to fuck you, Britt?" Santana teases and seeing the brunette looming over her, gripping her hips hard with confidence sends a jolt right down to her dripping core.

"_Yes_." Brittany manages as Santana begins to slowly thrust in and out. "Make me yours, San."

Santana does, she does because three minutes into it and Brittany can feel her orgasm already building but Santana is still so hard and not even showing any signs of coming any time soon. So Brittany does what she knows must be Santana's weakness; dirty talk.

"Fuck me, San, fuck me!"

"I _am!_" Santana insists with a hard thrust inside of Brittany and keeping herself inside for a moment before pulling out and resuming her mad and rough thrusts in Brittany. She can't get enough of feeling Santana like this, feeling like Santana is taking what she wants and what she wants is her pussy with a huge cock inside of it, pounding it relentlessly.

"More! More!" Brittany frantically grasps and crumples the papers beneath her as her cheer skirt is soiled again with their fluids. "What are you? An experienced, ah, high school boy?"

The moment those words leave her mouth, fear settles in with sexual frustration in her stomach. She's never seen Santana's competitive side, the side that's always trying to prove itself but she knows it's there and always ready to accept a challenge. She's seen the glint in Santana's eyes during the basketball games, seen how even through her cool composure hides a raging fire of passion. She wants that passion, wants it directed towards her.

"You're not." Brittany says, buffering her almost insult when Santana's hips stop, challenging brown eyes meeting her blue. "You're not a boy or inexperienced. You're beautiful and sexy and I know you can fuck me five ways from Thursdays with that huge cock so _fuck me_."

"Fine." Santana says, angling her hips slightly and thrusting in. It's such a small change but when she enters, it scrapes just on Brittany's g spot. She nearly cries out in pleasure had it not been for the obvious need to look and sound inconspicuous. "You want it hard, fast and rough? You want it like you're..."

"A slut for your huge cock." Brittany finishes, smiling because she can feel the dick inside of her jump. This is the last straw, the last push Santana needs.

Santana begins thrusting without rhythm or style, all furious and almost beating her with her large piece of meat. Not that Brittany minds because Brittany right now? In cloud twenty seven fucking thousand.

The brunette pulls out just as things are going from awesome to unbelievably amazing, as if they were being interrupted by a janitor or another person again. Brittany swears she's about to kill the next person to interrupt when Santana just flips her over on her stomach and pulls her down a little. Then hands are pushing one leg onto the table, bent, and guiding her other leg down until her foot touches the floor.

Santana is back in before Brittany can complain about the emptiness, rough and fast and hard and giving _everything_ just as Brittany wanted.

"It's all about the, ugh, positions baby." Santana gasps, "Fuck, and from here, I can fuck you until the next year!"

As if to prove her point, Santana shoves inside, aimed at that special spot inside of Brittany that makes her bite her forearm to hold of the scream of pleasure.

"You like it, slut?" The name coming from Santana's lips have a different meaning, as if she's calling her sweetie-pie, dirty girl, honey and sexy ass all in one word. "Like my, ugh, enormous cock fucking your sweet pussy?"

"Fuck, yes, yes, San. I love it when you, ah, make me your slut."

It has the desired effect, making Santana lose even more control. She's close now and Brittany can tell because she's not pulling out as much anymore, barely retracting two thirds of her length only to sink back into her.

"Take it, Britt. Ugh, fuck I'm so close, take my huge dick you whore." Santana reaches under and into her skirt, finding her clit with expertise and begins to frantically rub it.

"Ah! San! I-"

"-Have to be quiet, Britt. Let me rub your pussy baby, I need to, ugh, so bad but you need to stay quiet."

Brittany goes back to biting her skin and clawing at the desk, trying to contain herself. It's only when Santana, with sweat running down her neck and back, begins to hammer into her that she announces she's close.

"Fuck! Brittany, you're such a slut for my cock huh? Nuggh! Fucking take it, I'm gonna fill you up so deep with my cum!"

"Yes!" She's trying to stay quiet but it's so hard with Santana pounding into her. She can hear the table squeak with resistance, the wet sound of their skin slapping together and then apart, even Santana's breathing and raspy lowered voice. "Fill me up, make me drip for you San!"

Then Santana does something she's been dying to do, does something that Brittany's never experienced. She takes the hand that isn't furiously rubbing Brittany's clit and circles Brittany's asshole. It makes her muffle a yelp in surprise. Santana keeps teasing the hole as she's thrusting and rubbing until they're both at the edge.

In one fluid movement, she pushes into Brittany, throbbing cock into her tight pussy, two fingers scraping Brittany's clit and a digit sliding into her ass.

Brittany has the most overpowering, sensual and resounding orgasm she's ever felt. It feels like release and something more, waves of pleasure rolling through her body all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. If it were anywhere else, she would be hollering out Santana's names but as it is, the sound that Brittany makes is something like a sharp whine mixed in with a shriek.

Feeling Brittany's walls contract, Santana lasts only a few more short and frantic thrusts before she drops her load as well, fingers still rubbing swollen clit and knuckle deep in Brittany's ass. She cums, spurting thick white cum inside of Brittany and she keeps pumping, slower, drawing out both their orgasms.

Santana collapses on top of her after a moment, softening member still inside of Brittany. It should be uncomfortable with her cheer skirt pushed all the way up the her waist and sweat making them sticky to their cloths and each other's skin but Brittany doesn't think so. Numbly, Brittany feels Santana gather her by the waist, pulling her back, plopping both of them on her chair, Brittany curled in her lap.

"I can't..." Weak and nimble arms try to wrap around Santana's neck but Brittany fails, still breathing deeply from her orgasm. She settles with a hand on Santana's shoulder, mindlessly thumbing the sweat ridden shirt and her neck. "...we just... San, you were..."

Santana nods in response, in a daze herself.

"We just..." Brittany twists and leans into Santana's shoulder resting her suddenly heavy head, "We...on the school's table...amazing..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

The bell rings but they're too thoroughly fucked to even startle. Santana just half heartedly insists that Brittany needs to go to class, to which she replies that she would if she could use her legs.

"I can write... you a late pass," Santana offers, running a hand up and down Brittany's smooth and toned thigh while the other one acts like support, weaving around her waist to keep her seated in her lap.. "We were..."

"Fucking like rabbits, doggy style against the table." Brittany adds, smiling wide when she feels the dick that had slipped out of her twitch again. Santana moans.

"You can't say that, Britt, unless you want round three."

"I want round twenty with you." Brittany husks, "Then I want round twenty one...then twenty two...and twenty three..."

Santana turns her head, smiling sweetly at Brittany before kissing her. "You're silly you know that?" Santana echoes Brittany's words from before.

"A very silly goober."

They stay quiet, enjoy the last of their post orgasmic bliss that ends just as the late bell sounds. Brittany is slow to get up and retrieve her spanx as Santana puts back on her pants. The table is a mess of crumpled paper, stained with their fluids that makes Santana hard again as she searches for her pad of late passes.

Mischievously as Santana is scribbling down a note for Brittany and asking her which class and the room number and teacher, she stuffs her thong into Santana's pocket. The woman down at her pocket then up at Brittany who is shyly tightening her hair and brushing out the wrinkles on her skirt.

Santana quirks an eyebrow.

Brittany only smiles bigger.

"You're evil. Silly evil goober."

"The evilest." Brittany confirms.

Automatically, Santana's eyes fall from her face down to her chest and lower, appreciating the blonde without feeling inappropriate for the first time. While the wrinkled top can pass, the skirt is absolutely ruined. It looks like Brittany either got crazy with white paint, her lotion smeared or...

"I have a spare in my locker, San."

"Can you always read my mind?"

"Maybe." Brittany singsongs, smiling even more as Santana leads her to the door, handing her the bright yellow late pass. They kiss, pressing together one last time.

Hands unlocking the door and turning the handle, Brittany winks at Santana.

"See you at practice, _Coach_."

* * *

**Note:** This was originally over 10K but I cut out a scene where Brittany rides Santana in the locker room on the changing benches._ Do you guys want that scene?_ If so, I'll link it to my tumblr on my profile page.

I don't plan continue this story unless you guys want me to, it's pretty much plot with porn...xD Let me know alright? Do you want more plot? More sexy times? Send me a prompt or two if you want! Review~


End file.
